


And We're Away

by pleenie96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, and harry wears a ton of hola shirts but whats new, i'm sure there will be more tags in the future lmao, louis is a cold bitch at first but i promise i'll write him in correct character when it is Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleenie96/pseuds/pleenie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has magical powers, and the world is a tricky place. Louis doesn't trust his own feelings, but what happens when Harry Styles comes along and makes him more sure than he's ever been?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We're Away

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! i'm posting this first bit to see if its appealing to anyone lmao and if it is then i'll continue writing!!!! its a WIP obviously, but i plan on finishing it if anyone wants me to. sorry if there's mistakes, i like 2 live on the wildside and go un-beta'd. feedback is Nice as hell so tell me anything u wanna!! :-)
> 
> ALSO!!!!! the title is taken from Tom Rosenthal's song "Going To Be Wonderful" if u haven't listened to him i would 100% recommend it he's My Fave

In a world of pure magic, love is just another passing trick. You never know if someone's magical trait is to cast love spells upon people, making them most desirable. You aren't sure if your feelings are your own, and there's no way to find out the truth.  
  
The same goes for other emotions, as well. Love isn't the only feeling that can be manipulated; Hate, envy, apathy, everything you feel could be conjured up by someone with the right powers. It's just up to you to decide if you should believe them or not.  
  
In Louis' case, he's never trusted anyone; You can't in this world. A world where people aren't who they seem, and you yourself are questionable at times. He learned that trust is no easy concept to come by, and he might as well not even try.  
  
That's why he doesn't mind living in a flat occupied solely by himself. It has an extra room, one that could easily house another human, but he's never bothered with seeking out a roommate. It would just be another person to worry about. Another person he couldn't turn his back on.  
  
So he lives in a flat in the center of town. Fourth floor, a few windows overlooking the busy streets. It isn't small, because his family has always been seasoned with money. His great grandfather was a scientist, who was one of the first to start magical breeding. He was one of the first to inject the genes that started the world Louis lives in. And if you ask him, he hates his family history more than he can imagine.  
  
He can't change the past, so he might as well flourish in the present. That's why he never complains when his family gives him money weekly, as long as they leave him alone.  
  
It was just two hundred years ago that times were ideal. The economy had started picking up from the downfall that it had been steadily declining at. Ecologists had been breeding all the animals back from extinction, as well as overcoming global warming. Times were changing, for the better. Until genetic mutation came along and fucked everything to bits.  
  
Don't get Louis wrong, the world isn't terrible by any means. People use their powers for good, creating life where it was once impossible to live. Animals have come back from endangered lists, as well as society bouncing back from the gutters. People use their magic for good.  
  
But in return, there's always people that can do terrible, terrible things with their powers. They can manipulate others to bend at their will. They can discourage ideas and start revolutions. People are greedy and it was bound to happen.  
  
Looking out at the city, it doesn't look any different than it did hundreds of years ago. There are no flying cars, no robots, and no extraterrestrial life forms walking the streets. No, the same old rusty cars drive by and the same beggars sit on the corners of every road. Life is pretty much the same, if you don't look into the magical side. Nothing great has happened to match the old futuristic movies that predicted the hunger games.  
  
Everything is the same, except not really. 

 

Louis picks up his bag, turning all the lights off in his flat as he leaves just on time for work. He can hear the baby a few doors down crying, the mother walking it up and down the hall as he passes by them. She gives him a smile, and he notices that her singing has put the baby to sleep.  
  
She has the voice of a siren, Louis guesses. It's a common power, especially in woman. Their voices can lure you into hypnotic trances and you are at their will. Most of the time, that power is used exactly as the mother in Louis' complex; To control and take care of small children. Most nannies and school teachers possess it.  
  
He steps out of his building, shrugging on his jacket as the wind gently licks at his skin. Its autumn, and London is as cold and dreary as every other day. The walk to his job at the Science Center isn't too far, so he braces the cold as he steps through the crowds walking down his street. Its nearly two in the afternoon, so lunch has just ended and he's sure everyone is headed exactly where he is; to their jobs to work the rest of the night.  
  
When he gets to the Science Center, he's greeted by the front receptionist that always tries to drag a conversation out of him. She's sweet enough, but Louis isn't very charismatic. She doesn't get the hint, though.  
  
“Hi, Mr. Tomlinson!” Perrie waves, blonde hair bobbing on top of her head. She's pretty, almost too pretty to be working on the first floor of a scientific research building. He wonders what her power is. “You'll be happy to know that Lee Spencer from the seventh floor made a big discovery today, and they're creating a new gene!”  
  
Yes. Louis is ecstatic. A new power that he'll have to be weary of. He lifts one corner of his mouth and nods towards her, heading straight for the elevator. He knows its rude, how they have both worked here for 5 years and he hasn't ever spoken a word of reply. He just never has the energy.  
  
His floor is the top one, much to his dismay. He doesn't believe he would be working there if his family didn't discover half of what the world thrives on today. But the elevator ride all the way up is always soothing, soft music playing as he has the space to himself.  
  
He stops off onto his floor just in time to run into his coworker, Liam. The top scientist in the country for genetic mutations. Might as well just be the top scientist in the world, period, with how many discoveries he makes on a daily basis.  
  
Liam is kind enough, though. And Louis almost enjoys his company, if he didn't know his powers were to calm others. He's always using it on Louis, and as much as Louis has forcibly told him to stop, he never ceases.  
  
“Hi Louis,” Liam smiles, a stack of folders stuffed under his arm. He has a white coat on, and Louis rolls his eyes. No one on the top floor wears white coats, aside from Liam. “I was just speaking to Dr. Tomlinson about you.”  
  
Louis sighs. Great. Liam talking to his father is surely a sour situation. “Yeah? What discontent does he have with me now?”  
  
Liam walks with him to his office. Its the biggest on the floor, aside from his own father's. Windows take up the walls, and he's overlooking the entirety of London. It's a bit much.  
  
Liam takes a seat on Louis' couch as Louis settles in. He's sure he has a ton of work to do, if the piles of papers on his desk are anything to go by.  
  
“No discontent there, actually. We were just talking about how you have a spare room in your flat and-”  
  
Louis raises his hand, stopping Liam from continuing. His father has always worried about him being a hermit. And he's not, at all. He just doesn't like people invading his personal space. Doesn't like people living in the only place he can relax and not constantly watch his back in. “Stop right there, Dr. Payne. I know where this is going and I don't agree with him.”  
  
Liam looks downcast, his hands coming together in front of him. “If you'd let me finish my piece, then you can deny if you'd like.” He raises his eyebrows and Louis waves for him to continue with a deep sigh. “I have a mate who just moved here from my hometown. He's a best mate, actually. And he doesn't have a place to go. He's been living on my couch for the past week.”  
  
“Doesn't seem like a problem I can fix, Liam.” Louis says, sliding his glasses on as he flips through the pages of a folder. He does not want a roommate, Liam's puppy dog eyes be damned.  
  
Liam groans, standing from the couch. “Louis, I didn't want to voice this but it seems like I'm going to have to.” He walks to Louis' desk, placing a hand on the edge as he leans onto it. Louis likes to act like he isn't paying attention, flipping though page after page, but he's truly listening with peeked interest. “I was speaking to your father because I know he pays for your flat. And he's already agreed to let my mate move in by the end of this week. I was just trying to get you to agree so you wouldn't feel attacked.”  
  
Louis throws the folder down on the desk, picking another one up with shaking hands. It's just like his father to go behind his back and do something like this. “Then you have your answer,” Louis quietly replies. He doesn't think his voice shook too bad, but it did shake.  
  
Suddenly, there's a warmth spreading through his skin as he flips through data sheets and informational spreads. His blood that was once boiling has now calmed, and his eyes dart to Liam.  
  
“Bloody hell, stop it,” Louis spits, hands stopping their shaking where he's holding the papers. He knows exactly what is going on. “Liam, please. You calming me down will not make me agree with you speaking to my father behind my back like this.”  
  
Liam blushes like a kicked puppy, but the feeling doesn't go away. Louis turns his back on him, eyes swimming so he can't even read the words on the page.  
  
It isn't until he hears his door opening that he turns the slightest towards Liam. “His name's Harry. You'll love him.” There's a sparkle in his eye as the door shuts, and Louis slumps down in his chair as the calmness leaves his body. 

 

  
When Louis gets home that night, there's a tall man standing by his door. He has long, heavy curls cascading over his shoulders, and he's smiling like he's just seen the sun for the first time. It irks Louis.  
  
“I'm Harry,” the man introduces himself, sticking a hand out that Louis ignores. He pushes past him, unlocking the front of the flat. It doesn't deter Harry from continuing. “You must be Louis. Liam has told me loads about you.”  
  
He knows it's a lie. Sure, Liam may be the closest to Louis, if you can even call it close, but he knows next to nothing about him. The most he could say would be that Louis prefers afternoons to mornings and takes his tea with no sugar.  
  
So he doesn't reply to Harry. Instead, he steps into the flat and goes straight for the kitchen. He thinks he has leftover dinner in the fridge, praying that it will be enough to where he doesn't have to go back out and grab something. He's sure Harry would invite himself along and it would be purely awkward.  
  
As awkward as the silence in the flat as Harry roams the halls. He has a bag or two, nothing too big to worry Louis. He was thinking about what this guy would bring into his flat; pets, drugs, anything to annoy Louis. But so far, all Louis sees is a rucksack and a guitar case tossed over the other man's shoulders.  
  
He's tossing cold pasta into the microwave when he feel Harry come into the room. He doesn't turn to him, just watches as the plate spins around in the tiny appliance.  
  
“So,” Harry claps his hands, making Louis jump in his spot. He hopes this lad isn't as loud and obnoxious as he's proved himself to be. “You're quiet.”  
  
He deems Harry a nod, pulling the food out and turning for the small table against the wall. Harry is just standing in the middle of the room, watching as Louis sits down and eats the only food in the flat.  
  
The other guy seems to be the complete opposite of Louis. He's evident in a room, making it to where you can't help but feel his presence. His shirt looks like an Aloha shirt, flowers and palm trees on the silky fabric. It's a stark contrast to Louis' business suit, especially with the way Harry only has three buttons buttoned. Louis stabs a noodle with his fork.  
  
Harry walks straight to the cabinets, sighing when he opens them to see absolutely nothing. Louis isn't one to stock his kitchen, seeing as he can't cook and leans more towards the “Only eats when reminded” situation. Or in this case, eats when his own flat feels too heavy with awkwardness.  
  
Harry grabs a glass, running it under the faucet to make a glass of water. He leans against the counter, watching as Louis eats the lukewarm dinner that's probably too old to deem healthy. “You work in the Science Center, then? With Liam?” He takes a massive gulp, the rings on his fingers clicking against the glass. “Are you and Liam partners at work, then?”  
  
Louis sighs, guessing that Harry isn't going to accept that Louis doesn't enjoy talking. “We work on the same floor.”  
  
Harry brightens up at the response, immediately taking the seat across from Louis at the table. His water is halfway gone, but he rolls the glass between his hands with a smile on his face. “He told me that you're one of the best there. Said you're strictly business and-”  
  
“Liam says a lot of things,” Louis replies with no emotion. He would've thought Liam had told Harry about how mundane his life is, and how he is the black sheep everywhere he goes; Even his own father's business.  
  
Harry shrugs, placing his glass on the table and putting his hands on his lap. “He told me that I'd have to work for you to like me, too.” He looks down at his lap, where he's twisting his rings. Louis should feel embarrassed that Harry already knows he doesn't approve of the living arrangement. But, he doesn't reply as Harry glances up at him. “We could easily be mates if you gave me the chance.”  
  
Louis looks at him, noticing how young he is. Harry couldn't be older than twenty, with the innocence he brings to the table. He keeps glancing up at Louis, eyes searching for something he isn't going to find.  
  
He thinks back to his schooling days, where the only friend he had was his science teacher who he knows used him for his grandfather's fame. He would put Louis in science fairs, just for the sake of saying he taught the great-grandson of Jack Tomlinson everything he knows.  
  
He sighs, pushing his half empty plate across the table to Harry. It's not much, but Louis doesn't look at him as Harry takes the fork and starts stabbing at the noodles. “Your room is the one at the end of the hall.”  
  
The other boy hums around a noodle, not saying anything as Louis gets up from the table and retreats to his own bedroom.  
  
He closes the door, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His shoulders feel somewhat lighter, and he can hear Harry turning on the telly in the living room like he didn't just move in a mere twenty minutes ago.  
  
Louis briefly wonders what he's gotten himself into before he takes a seat at his desk, opening up his laptop to finish some work from the day. He has half a mind to ask Liam everything about his new flatmate. But the one question on his mind is the most important: What power does Harry have?


End file.
